Unantastbar
by Fellfie
Summary: In dieser Fic werden ein paar philosophische Fragen behandelt. Was ist Leben? Kann man es klar definieren? Weiteres siehe Vorwort Pairing: BejiitaxKakarotto


Ich weiß, ich sollte unermüdlich an „Return to Innocence" weiterarbeiten, aber ich hatte mal wieder eine Depri-Nachdenkphase und habe mich, wie schon in der Zusammenfassung gesagt, hier mal teilweise mit ein paar philosophischen Fragen auseinander gesetzt. Was ist Leben? Ab wann beginnt es? Gibt es überhaupt eine Definition dafür? Ist es moralisch vertretbar die Forschung (in diesem Fall die technische) immer weiter und weiter, über alle Grenzen hinaus, zu treiben? Was passiert mit „Unfällen" der Forschung? Haben sie auch ein Recht auf Leben oder sollten sie sofort vernichtet werden? Darf man etwas versklaven und kalt behandeln, nur weil es nicht unserer Definition von Leben entspricht?

Na ja diese FF ist auf jeden Fall dabei rausgekommen. Ich hoffe, ich habe alles, was ich beim Schreiben empfunden habe, richtig rübergebracht.

Disclaimer: Alle Dragonballfiguren, die hier drin auftauchen, gehören ausschließlich Toriyama-sama und die Begriffe „Second" und „Third" habe ich aus „Armitage III" geklaut!!

Für die, die dieses Anime nicht kennen: „Seconds" und „Thirds" sind Roboter, aber soweit perfektioniert, dass sie sich äußerlich nicht von Menschen unterscheiden. „Seconds" sind reine Knechte der Menschheit und können auch nicht selbstständig denken. „Thirds" hingegen können sogar Kinder gebären und wurden ursprünglich dafür gebaut, um den Mars schneller zu besiedeln, indem sie menschliche Babys auf die Welt bringen.

Soweit zu „Armitage III". In dieser Story sind Seconds natürlich nicht nur auf der Erde und auf dem Mars zu Hause, sondern im ganzen Universum.

Warnings: AU, OOC, Lemon, sad 

/…./ Gedanken

Unantastbar 

Ein harter Stoß trieb ihn zur Eile an. „Nun mach schon", kam der kalte Befehl von hinten.

Kakarotto stolperte vorwärts, das Gesicht ausdruckslos. Wie ihm befohlen machte er sich auf den Weg in den Weinkeller, um eine teure Flasche Wein zu holen. Er musste auch nicht lange suchen, denn hier unten herrschte Ordnung. Gerne hätte er die kühle Luft hier unten etwas genossen, doch von einer Maschine wurde Schnelligkeit erwartet.

Kakarotto war einer von vielen Seconds, die hier beschäftigt wurden und, damit sie ihren Herren gefielen, Angehörigen der saiyanischen Rasse nachempfunden waren. Es gab auch Roboter, die anderen Rassen ähnelten, aber Saiyajins umgaben sich lieber mir ihresgleichen.

Zügigen Schrittes begab er sch zurück in den Festsaal, um seinen Befehl zu Ende zu führen. Er ignorierte die stickige Luft, die ihm entgegenschlug und brachte den Wein vorsichtig zu dem König der Saiyajins. Achtete darauf, nicht über irgendein lässig ausgestrecktes Bein oder einen der umherwuselnden Hunde zu stolpern und die kostbare Flasche sicher zu seinem Herrn zu bringen.

König Vegeta nahm sie in Empfang, betrachtete sie kurz und runzelte die Stirn. „Warum ist sie noch verschlossen?" Er drückte sie einem anderen Second in die Hand und befahl: „Öffnen und Einschenken!" Dann blickte er wieder zu Kakarotto. „Ich glaube, wir müssen noch etwas an seiner Programmierung ändern. Er funktioniert noch nicht hundertprozentig."

„Ja, mit neuen Seconds hat man immer jede Menge Probleme, bis sie endlich das machen, was sie sollen", pflichtete ein anderer Saiyajin bei, der direkt neben Kakarottos Standort auf dem Stuhl saß. „Wobei ich sagen muss, Ihr habt Euch wirklich ein schönes Modell ausgesucht, mein König."

„Eine Sonderanfertigung, Oberst Asparagus. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht mit solch einem teuren Modell gäbe es weniger Startschwierigkeiten, aber das war anscheinend ein Irrtum. Warum kann nicht irgendjemand mal einen Roboter erfinden, bei dem gleich auf Anhieb alles klappt?", seufzte der König schwer und lehnte sich mit seinem frischgefüllten Weinglas zurück.

Währenddessen glitt die Hand des Oberst über Kakarottos Rücken, um anschließend die Rundungen seines Hinterns ein paar Mal nachzuzeichnen, bevor sie dann wieder verschwand. „Ein ganz ausgezeichneter Körperbau", lobte der Oberst und ließ seine Hand über die Haut am Unter-, hinauf zum Oberarm wandern. „Und die Haut ist wunderbar weich. Fast zu zart um wirklich zu sein."

Der König grinste. „Seconds wurden erschaffen, um perfekt zu sein. Und sie sind da um Wünsche zu erfüllen und Verlangen zu stillen. Gegen einen kleinen Aufpreis könnt Ihr ihn heute Nacht haben", erklärte er gleichgültig, während er an seinem Glas nippte. Den Gegenstand ihres Gespräches würdigte er keines Blickes. Das war auch nicht nötig. Seconds brauchten keine Zuwendung, ihr einziger Zweck war es zu gehorchen.

Der Blick von Asparagus hing eine Weile begehrlich an Kakarotto, dann winkte er jedoch ab. „Ich glaube, mich verlangt es heute Nacht mehr nach etwas, das weniger mechanisch ist", erklärte er lachend, fragte aber dennoch: „Wer hat ihn entworfen?"

Der König machte eine Geste, die Kakarotto bedeutete, dass er sich nun entfernen konnte und das tat er ohne Widerspruch und ohne jegliche Regung. Wie man es von einem Second erwartete, gesellte er sich zu seinen mechanische Kameraden, die in einer Reihe an der Wand aufreiht standen und geduldig darauf warteten, wieder jemandem zu Diensten sein zu dürfen.

Mit dem leeren Blick, der absolut aufrechten und geraden Haltung und dem unbewegten Gesicht, glich er so sehr einem Second, dass man ihn leicht dafür halten konnte, doch etwas war anders. Etwas war bei Kakarottos Fertigung falsch gelaufen und er war nun nicht so wie andere Seconds. Er stellte eine neue Generation von Cyborgs da, von denen nicht einmal ihr Schöpfer etwas wusste. Ein Third. Ein selbstständig denkender und fühlender Roboter. Ein mechanisches Wesen, das litt und Schmerzen empfinden konnte, das sich nur durch das technische Innenleben von „richtigen" Lebewesen unterschied.

Er hatte nichts dagegen zu dienen, denn so finanzierten sich auch „normale" Leute ihr Leben, aber es tat weh, so herablassend behandelt zu werden. Die Leute waren so an die Seconds gewöhnt, dass es ihnen nicht schwer fiel, sie zu ignorieren. Auf die Idee, das ein paar vielleicht auch Gefühle hatten, kamen sie nicht. Nun gut, ein paar war übertrieben. Er. Nur er. Der Rest war leblose Technik. Stumpf und willenlos.

- Kann eine Maschine leiden?-

Manchmal fragte sich Kakarotto, warum ausgerechnet er anders sein musste. Ein gewöhnlicher Second hatte ein leichtes „Leben". Nicht nachdenken, einfach tun. Nichts empfinden war ein Segen. Kakarotto fühlte sich fremd hier. Er war von allem ein bisschen und nichts so richtig. Weder ein richtiges Lebewesen, noch ein richtiger Cyborg.

Er hatte keinen echten Organe, sondern bestand aus Technik. Manchmal meinte er, ein verräterisches Klicken und Surren zu hören, wenn er die Finger bewegte, doch es war natürlich Unsinn, Einbildung. Die kleinen Teile in seinem Körper bewegten sich absolut lautlos. Trotzdem war sich der Third bei jeder Bewegung bewusst, dass er nicht hundertprozentig, ja eigentlich nur zu einem sehr geringen Prozentsatz, organisch war.

Er war auch nicht geboren worden, sondern gebaut. Hatte keine Eltern, sondern einen Ingenieur. Oft beobachtete er Kinder mit ihren Eltern und beneidete sie. Selbst wenn er von seinen Eltern misshandelt werden würde, wäre das für Kakarotto immer noch besser, als das Wissen, künstlich erschaffen worden zu sein.

So viel Technik und doch.... seine Atmung war nicht angetäuscht wie bei den Seconds, um sie echter aussehen zu lassen. Sein Energiekreislauf benötigt wirklich Sauerstoff, um zu funktionieren. Seine Sensoren übermittelten echte Berührungsreize in sein künstliches Gehirn und keine Programmierung sagte ihm, wie er darauf zu reagieren hatte.

Bei Oberst Asparagus hatte er Ekel empfunden. Es widerte ihn an, ein Lustobjekt zu sein und wie Vieh verschachert zu werden. In den seltenen Momenten, in denen er dazu kam, seinen eigenen Körper streichelnd zu erforschen, fühlte er so etwas wie vorsichtige Neugier. Sein Körper, diese seltsame Mischung aus Technik und Lebewesen, reagierte oft sehr unterschiedlich und Kakarotto hoffte, dass er sich wenigstens für die Zeit, in der er den Second spielte, einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte.

Denn er hatte Angst. Was würde man mit ihm machen, wenn man herausfand, was er wirklich war? Würde man versuchen ihn umzuprogrammieren, zu reparieren? Konnte man ein Lebewesen „reparieren"? Aber Moment. War er in ihren Augen ein Lebewesen? Er reagierte auf Reize aus der Umwelt, musste Nahrung aufnehmen (wenn auch nur in geringen Mengen, die er ab und zu aus der Küche stehlen konnte) und atmete, aber er wuchs nicht und wie es mit der Fortpflanzung stand, wusste er auch nicht. Also erfüllte Kakarotto drei von fünf Kriterien, um als „lebend" anerkannt zu werden. Genügte das?

Und noch viel wichtiger: definierte er sich selbst als Lebewesen? Er war schon so sehr in die Rolle des Seconds hineingerutscht, dass er sich manchmal fragte, ob er dieses antrainierte Verhalten überhaupt noch loswerden konnte, selbst wenn er es wollte. Die Wahrheit war, dass Kakarotto nicht genau wusste, ob er sich als Lebewesen bezeichnen sollte.

Er hatte Gefühle wie alle anderen um ihn herum. Kannte eigentlich die ganze Palette von Hass über Ekel bis hin zu Mitleid und Freundschaft. Nur eines war ihm bisher verwehrt geblieben: Liebe. Der Third hatte noch nie geliebt und war auch noch nie geliebt worden. Vielleicht liebte man nur, wenn eine klitzekleine Chance bestand, zurückgeliebt zu werden? Kakarotto wusste es nicht. Wie auch? Er hatte ja niemanden mit dem er Reden konnte, der ihm Ratschläge geben konnte und vor allem niemanden, der ihn verstand.

Zwar versuchte er von den Saiyajins um sich herum zu lernen, doch oft waren ihm ihre Verhaltensweisen unverständlich. Auf Festen wie diesem hier tummelten sich noch viele andere Rassen, doch Kakarotto fühlte sich am ehesten den Saiyajins zugehörig. Auch wenn es ihm nicht erlaubt war zu kämpfen, so fühlte er doch jedes Mal einen Adrenalinstoß, wenn er nur daran dachte. Er liebte den Mond abgöttisch und riskierte manchmal sogar das Aufliegen seiner Maske als Second, nur um ihn zu sehen. Und er war stolz auf seinen Schwanz. Das flauschige braune Ding, von dem erwartet wurde, dass es brav um seine Taille geschlungen war, war ihm in langen, kalten Nächten der einzige Kamerad.

Die schwere Tür des Saales wurde geöffnet und eine weitere Person betrat den Raum. Bedeutungslos für Kakarotto... bis er aus den Augenwinkeln die schwarzen flammengleichen Haare des Prinzen der Saiyajins erkannte. Sofort schlug sein künstliches Herz schneller ohne dass sein Besitzer wusste warum und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht den Kopf zu wenden und Bejiita no Ouji entgegenzusehen.

Seine Augen folgten dem Neuankömmling als dieser an ihm vorbei zu seinem Vater ging, um sich auf einen thronähnlichen Stuhl fallen zu lassen. /Sieh mich an. Nur einmal!/ Doch natürlich ging der saiyanische Thronfolger vorüber ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Kakarotto spürte die altbekannte Enttäuschung, die er jedes Mal empfand, wenn Bejiita ihn ignorierte. Dabei war er doch genauso der „Second" des Prinzen wie der des Königs! Mit einem kleinen Unterschied: aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er keine Demütigung bei dem Gedanken dem Saiyajin no Ouji zu gehören. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er das Eigentum des Königs war, fühlte er sich schlecht, schmutzig und irgendwie so furchtbar wertlos.

Sicher; es war der König, der mächtigste Mann in dieser Gesellschaft, aber es widersprach Kakarottos natürlichem Freiheitsdrang, jemandem zu gehören. Mit dieser einen Ausnahme. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Bejiita ihn vom ersten Moment nicht beachtet hatte. Als er ins Schloss geliefert worden war, hatten sich erst einmal alle neugierig um ihn gescharrt (wobei er sich mehr als unwohl gefühlt hatte), nur der Prinz hatte nach einem kurzem Blick mit den Schultern gezuckt und war trainieren gegangen. Seitdem hatte Kakarotto keinen Blick, keinen Befehl, schlichtweg gar nichts von ihm bekommen.

Sein Wunsch wurde ihm verwehrt. Der Prinz wies es zurück, Kakarotto als sein anzuerkennen und das kränkte den anderen Saiyajin. Denn eigentlich, trotz aller Gegenargumente, definierte sich Kakarotto zum größten Teil als ein solcher. Wenn es irgendjemand wüsste, hätte er dem Third wahrscheinlich laut ins Gesicht gelacht und das war auch noch ein Grund, warum Kakarotto seine Ansichten für sich behielt und den Second mimte. Er hatte Angst verletzt zu werden.

Als Prinz Bejiita Platz genommen hatte und begann von seiner Reise zu berichten, von der er, wie Kakarotto wusste, erst vor wenigen Stunde zurückgekehrt war, spitzte der Third neugierig seine Ohren, auch wenn er nach außen hin keinerlei Gefühlsregung zeigte. Er liebte es seinem Prinzen zuzuhören- auch wenn er leider nur selten dazu kam. 

Bejiita war eher ein ruhiger und verschlossener junger Mann und wenn er einmal etwas erzählte, dann war Kakarotto meist nicht zugegen, hörte nur zufällig von Saiyajins in seiner Umgebung, dass der Prinz dieses oder jenes erzählt, gesagt oder befohlen hatte.

Er war regelrecht eifersüchtig auf die anderen und wusste nicht genau warum. Es war ihm auch egal. Er wusste nur, dass er bei seinem Prinzen sein wollte und dass es ihm verwehrt blieb. Es war ganz einfach unfair. Aber was sollte er tun?

Kakarotto ärgerte sich, dass die anderen Gäste des Festes so furchtbar laut waren und er deshalb nicht alles verstehen konnte, doch die Bruchstücke des Gehörten reichten schon aus, um ihn zu faszinieren. Er wusste, dass er diesen Planeten niemals verlassen würde- es sei denn es ging zu Schrottplatz- , aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab von fremden Welten zu träumen. Seltsamerweise waren diese anderen Planeten immer mit Bejiita verknüpft. Der Prinz spielte stets eine Hauptrolle in Kakarottos Fantasien.

-Kann eine Maschine träumen?-

Der Schrottplatz war schon wieder eine Sache für sich. Dort wurden alle ausgedienten Seconds hinverfrachtet, um entweder dort zu verrosten oder vorher noch ausgeschlachtet zu werden. Kakarotto wollte kein rostender Schrott sein oder als Ersatzteillager erhalten. Er hatte Angst auf diese Art und Weise sein Leben zu beenden. Seconds hatten einen versteckten Knopf, mit dem man sie deaktivieren konnte und selbst wenn das nicht funktionierte, fühlten sie nicht, was man mit ihnen machte. Ein Teil aus dem Gehirn entfernt und schwupps- schnell und schmerzlos abgeschaltet.

Doch so sehr der Third auch gesucht hatte, einen solchen Knopf hatte er bei sich nicht entdeckt und er war sich nicht sicher, ob man seinen Kopf oder eine andere Stelle seines Körpers einfach öffnen konnte. Die versteckten Klappen, die Seconds hatten (wie er bemerkt hatte, als er einmal mitangesehen hatte, wie einer seiner mechanischen Kollegen repariert wurde), schienen ihm nämlich auch zu fehlen. Kakarotto fürchtete sich vor den Schmerzen, die ein solcher Eingriff in seinen Körper bedeuten würde.

- Hat eine Maschine Angst? –

Ein leises Seufzen entkam ihm, doch glücklicherweise bekam es niemand mit, denn alle waren viel zu sehr mit Feiern oder dem Versuch dem Prinzen zu imponieren beschäftigt. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Bejiita nicht ausschließlich an Frauen interessiert war, sondern sich auch ab und zu mal einen Mann in sein Bett holte. Von einer längeren Beziehung konnten aber beide Geschlechter nur träumen, denn der Saiyajin legte sich nicht gerne fest. Er hing an seiner persönlichen Freiheit und dachte im Traum nicht daran, diese durch einen Lebenspartner einzuschränken. 

Mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht hörte Bejiita mit halbem Ohr zu, was ihm der junge Saiyajin vor ihm erzählte. Wieder jemand, der sich Vorteile erhoffte, wenn er mit dem Prinzen ins Bett ging. Bei einigen wenigen Ausnahmen hatte diese Taktik sogar Erfolg, doch unglücklicherweise war Bejiita in diesem Fall nicht die Spur interessiert.

Gelangweilt sah er sich um, ob sich noch etwas Besseres für die Nacht fand. Andernfalls würde er sie wohl allein verbringen müssen. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt! Nachdem er sich nach der langen Reise geduscht und umgezogen hatte, hatte er noch etwas geruht und war jetzt eigentlich noch topfit.

Seine Augen schweiften durch den Raum und blieben kurz an einer Gestalt hängen, die zwischen den Seconds regungslos an der Wand stand, wanderten noch kurz weiter, bevor sie mit neuem Interesse zu Kakarotto zurückkehrten. Dunkel erinnerte sich der Prinz, dass sein Vater ihm stolz von seiner neuesten Errungenschaft erzählt hatte, doch auf den ersten Blick war dem Prinzen nichts besonderes an dem Second aufgefallen.

Inzwischen wusste er, dass der Erbauer von Kakarotto, spurlos verschwunden war. Als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Der König hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich einen weiteren Second von ihm bauen zu lassen, doch der Bote hatte das Geschäft, zu dem er geschickt worden war, verwaist aufgefunden. Es hatte sogar eine dicke Staubschicht auf dem Boden gelegen, die darauf hinwies, dass seit mindestens einem halben Jahr hier keiner ein- oder ausgegangen war. Das Merkwürdige an der Sache war, dass die Bestellung für Kakarotto erst vor vier Monaten dort aufgegeben war.

Neugierig und sauer über die Unfähigkeit seiner Diener, einen einzelnen Mann aufzuspüren, hatte der Prinz selbst nachgeforscht. Doch großartige Erfolge hatte auch er nicht erzielen können. Es schien sogar so, als hätte es diesen seltsamen Verkäufer niemals gegeben. Alles, was an seine Existenz erinnerte, war fort. Kein Eintrag ins Geburtsregister, obwohl er offensichtlich ein Saiyajin gewesen war, kein Eintrag ins Geschäftsregister, kein hinterlassener Name bei der Firma, bei der er die entsprechenden Teile zum Bau des Seconds Kakarotto bestellt hatte, schlichtweg nichts. Inzwischen hatte Bejiita allerdings das Interesse daran verloren, einem Phantom beziehungsweise einem Mann, der ganz offensichtlich nicht gefunden werden wollte, nachzujagen.

Wie er bewegungslos zwischen den anderen Seconds stand, schien Kakarotto nichts Besonderes zu sein, doch irgendetwas umgab ihn, dass anders war.  Seine Augen waren genauso leer, wie die der anderen, doch irgendetwas war anders an diesen tiefschwarzen Opalen. Sein Aussehen war in irgendeiner Art und Weise perfekter als das der anderen Seconds, ohne dass er jedoch so künstlich wirkte wie sie. Hätte der Prinz es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er angenommen, es hier mit einem Lebwesen zu tun haben. 

Mit einem völlig makellosen Lebewesen, wohl bemerkt. Genau das, was er sich für diese Nacht wünschte. Wenn nur dieser hässliche rote Gi nicht wäre, der den Körper des Androiden vor den Blicken des Prinzen verbarg.

Eigentlich hatte sich Bejiita geschworen seine sexuellen Gelüste niemals mit einem dieser willenlosen, stumpfen Seconds auszuleben, doch heute fand sich anscheinend nichts besseres. Und ein Second erwartete keine Gegenleistung dafür, dass er sich dem Saiyajin no Ouji hingab. Tat, was man ihm befahl, empfand keine Schmerzen. Rücksicht war nicht erforderlich.

Leider konnte er noch nicht von dem Fest erschwinden. Als Prinz war es seine Aufgabe bei solchen mehr oder weniger öffentlichen Events (mehr öffentlich für die obere Klasse, weniger für die Unterklassensaiyajins) anwesend zu sein und wenigsten Dekoration zu sitzen. Gelangweilt winkte er nach einem Second. Doch keiner fühlte sich angesprochen.

Der Prinz runzelte die Stirn und wollte eben noch einmal winken, da setzte sich Kakarotto mit einem schnellen Schritt in Bewegung. Respektvoll verneigte er sich. „Euer Majestät?" Einen Augenblick war Bejiita überrascht von der angenehm weichen Stimme. Auf solche Details wurde normalerweise kein Wert gelegt. Dann zuckte er gedanklich mit den Schultern. Vielleicht hatte der Erbauer auch nur zufällig diese Stimme gewählt. „Bring mir eine Flasche Wein!"

„Hai, sehr wohl Euer Majestät." Für ein paar Augenblicke sahen sie sich in die Augen, als Kakarotto sich abwandte und Bejiita bekam noch einmal Gelegenheit, den Ausdruck in ihnen zu studieren. Absolut leer und doch so voller Tiefe. So widersprüchlich. So faszinierend. Dann war Kakarotto auch schon zur Tür hinaus und ließ einen nachdenklichen Prinzen zurück.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Dankbar, den Thronsaal verlassen zu dürfen, schritt Kakarotto ohne Eile, jedoch ohne dass es aussah, als würde er bummeln, erneut zum Weinkeller. Er hatte die Blicke des Prinzen schon eine ganze Weile gespürt und obwohl er sich gewünscht hatte, von Bejiita beachtet zu werden, so hatte es ihn furchtbar nervös gemacht.

Ständig diese Frage, ob Bejiita ihn durchschauen würde oder ob die Maske fest und unverrückbar an ihrem Platz saß. Und natürlich hatte Kakarotto sich auch gefragt, was der Prinz wohl dachte, wenn er ihn ansah. Gefiel er ihm oder war er einfach ein Second aus der Masse, der sich durch wenig von den anderen unterschied? /Bin ich etwas Besonderes für ihn oder sieht er in mir nicht mehr als den Second?/

Wobei das natürlich eine dumme Frage war und Kakarotto wusste das. Was sollte der Prinz schon großartig in ihm sehen? Er sah aus wie ein Second, wurde als solcher betitelt, benahm sich wie einer.... wie also sollte Bejiita dazu kommen, mehr als ein bloßes Spielzeug in ihm zu sehen?!

Seufzend stand Kakarotto schließlich vor dem Weinregal und erinnerte sich, dass der Prinz ihm gar nicht gesagt hatte, welche Weinsorte er holen sollte. Sicher, die königliche Familie bevorzugte Rotwein, aber davon gab es ein paar Dutzend verschiedene Sorten in diesem Keller. Unsicher schlich er zwischen den Regalen umher, schaute mal diese und mal jene Flasche an, um sie jedoch gleich wieder zurückzulegen. Er wollte seinem Prinzen nicht den falschen Wein bringen. Er wollte perfekt sein für Bejiita.

Schließlich hatte er den riesigen Weinkeller durchquert, hatte sich einfach nicht für eine Sorte entscheiden können und stieß auf ein weiteres, kleineres Regal an der Wand am Kellerende. Unschlüssig nährte sich Kakarotto dem Wein und stellte fest, dass die zwanzig Flaschen, die dort lagen, die einzigen ihrer Sorte waren. Es musste also ein ganz exquisiter Wein sein. Nach kurzem hin und herüberlegen griff Kakarotto schließlich zu. Das Beste war gerade gut genug für den Saiyajin no Ouji.

Als er zurückkam, wurde Bejiita gerade von drei Saiyajinkindern belagert, die alle noch einmal von seinen Heldentaten auf dem und dem Planeten hören wollte. Mit großen, leuchtenden Augen lauschten sie atemlos seinen Erzählungen und Bejiita grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Nach außen keine Gefühlsregung zeigend, aber innerlich lächelnd nährte sich Kakarotto.

Als er seinem Prinzen die Flasche reichte, zog dieser erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und murmelte beinahe unhörbar. „Dabei habe ich ihm gar nicht gesagt, welchen Wein er bringen soll..."

Da wusste Kakarotto, dass es der Richtige war und fühlte wie diese Anspannung, diese Angst Bejiita zu enttäuschen, von ihm wich. Er gestattete sich sogar ein kleines Lächeln- bis Bejiita aufblickte und ihn aufmerksam musterte. Sofort rutschte die Maske dahin zurück, wo sie hingehörte und er mimte wieder den geistlosen Second, tat so, als würde sein Blick geradewegs durch Bejiita hindurchgehen, obwohl er in Wahrheit jede feine Linie des Gesichtes des Saiyajinkriegers vor ihm studierte. 

Obwohl es gefährlich war, nicht jeden Gedanken augenblicklich aus seinem Geist zu verbannen, war dieser Augenblick doch zu kostbar um ich zu verschwenden. Er wusste schließlich nicht, wann er das nächste Mal so dicht an seinen Prinzen herankommen würde.

Schließlich sagte Bejiita nur: „Komm heute abend um elf in mein Quartier." Dann wandte er sich seelenruhig dem Wein zu, entkorkte die Flasche mit der bloßen Hand und genoss dann zufrieden den Geschmack des roten Traubensaftes.

Kakarotto starrte auf die rote Flüssigkeit und unwillkürlich fiel ihm der Vergleich zu Blut ein, woraufhin seine Haut zu kribbeln begann und wie betäubt gesellte er sich wieder zu den Seconds an der Wand des Festsaales. Der Prinz wollte, dass er am Abend zu ihm kam. In sein Gemach.

Kakarottos Herz schlug schon wieder Rekordzeit und eine Frage schwirrte in seinem Kopf herum, auf der Suche nach einem Teil des Gehirns, der sie bearbeitete, doch so recht schien sich kein Glück zu haben. /Was will er?/ Als seine Fantasie plötzlich begann, ihn mit Bildern zu bombardieren, wie Bejiitas Absichten aussehen könnten, färbte sich seine blasse Haut tief rot.

/Oh, verdammt. Nicht rot werden. Seconds erröten nicht. Fehlte noch, dass du dich wegen eines winzigen Satzes verrätst. Nur weil er dich in sein Gemach geladen hat... vielleicht hat er auch ganz andere Absichten, als du jetzt denkst!/

Kakarotto wusste nicht, was ihm lieber war. Ein lapidarer Grund für den Befehl zum Erscheinen in des Prinzen Zimmer oder wirkliches sexuelles Interesse. Er wollte nicht als Sexspielzeug missbraucht werden... aber die Vorstellung.... diese Hände auf seinem Körper..... diese Lippen auf den seinen fühlen.....

Der Saiyajin erschauderte leicht und zwang dann jedoch wieder zur Ruhe, verdrängte alle Gedanken an die bevorstehende Nacht. Er benahm sich ja schlimmer als ein Schuljunge vor seinem ersten Date. Allen guten Vorsätzen zum Trotz sah Kakarotto dennoch alle paar Minuten hinüber zu der großen Standuhr am anderen Ende des Saales, deren Zeiger ganz gemächlich auf zehn Uhr zukrochen.

Kakarotto vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, Bejiita unauffällig zu beobachten, doch als dieser um halb elf aufstand, um den Saal zu verlassen, hatte sich diese Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit um die Zeit totzuschlagen auch erledigt. Als der Prinz auf seinem Weg zum Ausgang an der Reihe Seconds vorbeikam, sah er nicht wie üblich geradeaus, die Androiden ignorierend, sondern warf Kakarotto noch einen kurzen Blick und ein kleines Grinsen zu.

Dessen Herz schlug aufgeregt einen Doppelsalto und am liebsten wäre er Bejiita sofort hinterher gerannt. Einzig seine Angst, was geschehen würde, wenn man herausfand, dass er kein Second im herkömmlichen Sinne war, hielt ihn zurück. Sehnsüchtig sah er seinem Prinzen hinterher, schaffte es aber dennoch die letzten fünfundzwanzig Minuten irgendwie lebend zu überstehen und verließ schließlich unbeachtet um fünf vor elf den Saal. Erleichtert, der stickigen Luft endlich zu entkommen, und völlig nervös.

Ein kleines Hindernis musste er dann aber noch überwinden: Die Wachen vor der Tür, der zum königlichen Flügel des Schlosses führte, standen. Es war Gesetz, das die Tür immer bewacht werden musste, Besucher aber nie alleine durch die Flure des Westflügels, den die Königsfamilie bewohnte, wandeln durften. Daher standen immer zwei Elitekrieger Wache. „Identifiziert Euch!", schallte ihm ein strenge Stimme entgegen. 

Mechanisch und völlig monoton, wie es für Seconds üblich war, antwortete er: „Kakarotto, Second 18-7.3, Eigentum des Königs und des Prinzen." Die beiden Männer an der Tür nickten einander zu und einer forderte Kakarotto dann auf ihm zu folgen, was dieser sofort, fast ein bisschen zu eifrig, tat.

Die Wände im Westflügel waren nicht so kahl und kalt wie die im Rest des Schlosses. Sie waren mit blutrotem Samt bespannt, der die königliche Atmosphäre, die durch die goldenen Kerzenleuchter an den Wänden verbreitet wurde, nur noch verstärkte. Zudem hingen an den Wänden noch Bilder von Königen der vorangegangenen Generationen.

Als Kakarotto sicher war, dass die Wache, die voranschritt, ihn nicht weiter beachtete, musterte er verstohlen die verschiedenen Gemälde. Eines war sicher: Vom Aussehen unterschieden sich die Männer nicht besonders. Die Erbanlagen, die dieses spezielle Äußere vererbten, waren wohl sehr dominant und gegenüber Mutationen ziemlich unempfindlich.

Dank seiner guten Reflexe konnte Kakarotto es gerade noch vermeiden, in den Saiyajin vor ihm zu rennen, als dieser plötzlich vor einer der vielen Seitentüren im Gang stehen blieb. Dieser öffnete eine der großen, schweren Türen und bedeutete Kakarotto einzutreten, was dieser ohne Zögern tat. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür sofort ins Schloss und der Saiyajin sah sich etwa hilflos um. Vor ihm lag der Teil des Gemaches, den man wohl am ehesten als Wohnzimmer definieren konnte und es gingen noch drei weitere Türen ab.

Sollte er jetzt stehen bleiben und warten oder den Prinzen suchen? Nach einigem Hin und her und Abwägen der möglichen Folgen, entschied sich Kakarotto doch für die letzte Option. Blieb nur noch die Frage: Welche der Türen sollte er nehmen? Schnell suchte er nach der Aura des Prinzen und erleichterte sich so die Entscheidung erheblich. Kakarotto trat ein und sah sich erst einmal neugierig um, doch weit kam er nicht. Er bemerkte gerade noch am Rande, dass keine Lampe den Raum erhellte, sondern alles lediglich von Kerzen beleuchtet wurde, bevor seine Augen Bejiita erblickte.

Der Prinz saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, die Handrücken auf seinen Knien, die Augen geschlossen und meditierte. Die grimmigen, strengen Gesichtzüge waren entspannt und wirkten nun beinahe sanft. Kakarotto fragte sich, wie viele Leute Bejiita wohl schon so gesehen hatten. Wahrscheinlich nicht viele, wenn er daran dachte, wie oft er als „kalt und ohne Gefühl" bezeichnet wurde. Es war nicht abwertend gemeint- wer würde sich so etwas schon gegenüber de Prinzen erlauben?- aber definitiv nicht wahr, wenn man von dem Bild ausging, dass sich Kakarotto bot.

Die Maske, die seine Gefühle verbarg, war gefallen, jedoch ohne ihn schwach aussehen zu lassen. Sein ernster Gesichtausdruck war dem entspannter Konzentration gewichen. Er hatte seine übliche Rüstung abgelegt und nur eine Trainingshose an, was Kakarotto einen exzellenten Blick auf den durchtrainierten Oberkörper bot. Der Raum roch nach Kerzenwachs vermischt mit dem unverwechselbaren Geruch des Prinzen und als Kakarotto tief einatmete bemerkte er, dass ihm dabei ziemlich... warm wurde.

Er bemerkte erst, wie sehr er seinen Prinzen angestarrt hatte, als dieser plötzlich die Augen aufschlug und sich ihre Blicke trafen, sich umschlossen und verhakten, so dass es für beide unmöglich war wegzusehen. Nie hatte Kakarotto solch fesselnde Augen gesehen. /Warum schlägt mein Herz so schnell?/

Nach endlosen Minuten, in denen man eine fallende Stecknadel aus einigen hundert Metern Entfernung hätte hören können, wandte Bejiita langsam den Kopf ab und starrte zum Fenster. Die Vorhänge waren nicht vorgezogen, so dass man den funkelnden Sternenhimmel sehen konnte. Fasziniert beobachtete Kakarotto, wie sich das Licht der tanzenden Kerzenflammen in den Augen seines Prinzens widerspiegelte und sie so noch anziehender machte. /Warum wirkt er nur so traurig?/  „Eine verdammt kalte Nacht heute", murmelte der Saiyajin no Ouji und erhob sich schließlich. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Kakarotto das Gefühl, dass sein Prinz nicht auf die Umgebungstemperatur anspielte. /Ob die Liebe ihn wohl kennt?/

Bejiita ging zu seinem Bett, hob den Schlüssel von seinem Nachttisch auf und warf ihn zu seinem Besucher. „Schließ die Tür ab!" Wie betäubt und ferngesteuert befolgte Kakarotto den Befehl, immer noch hypnotisiert von den tiefschwarzen, bodenlosen Augen des Saiyajin no Ouji. Als er ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, konnte er gerade noch mitverfolgen, wie Bejiita sich seiner Trainingshose entledigte und diese mit einer lässigen Bewegung in eine Ecke pfefferte.

Da der Prinz nicht viel von Unterwäsche zu halten schien, wurden Kakarottos Augen sogleich mit den nackten Formen des Saiyajins konfrontiert. Er schnappte leise nach Luft und eine Hitzewellen schoss in seine Lenden. Was war los? So hatte er noch nie reagiert! Kakarotto hatte zwar schon einige nackte Saiyajins gesehen, doch nie hatte es ihn berührt, nie hatte er etwas dabei empfunden.

Bejiita drehte sich zu ihm um und betrachtete die geröteten Wangen seines Gegenübers kurz nachdenklich. „Zieh dich aus und komm her!", befahl er dem völlig reglos dastehenden Kakarotto, die Stimme dunkler als sonst, was dem Third einen kleinen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Er brauchte einen Moment, um seinen Blick von Vegetas Körper loszureißen und der Aufforderung nachzukommen /Wie kann etwas, das nicht künstlich erschaffen wurde, so vollkommen sein?/

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, mit einem anderen Mann nackt in demselben Zimmer zu stehen, vor allem weil dieser Reaktionen in Kakarotto auslöste, die dieser nicht einordnen konnte. Schüchtern nährte er sich dem Prinzen und sah ihn scheu an, unsicher, was nun von ihm erwartet wurde. Bejiita nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er ihn packte und mit einem Ruck aufs Bett beförderte.

Plötzlich fand sich Kakarotto auf dem Rücken wieder, Bejiita über ihm. Haut an Haut. Er stöhnte leise auf, weil das Gefühl so neu, so aufregend, so erregend für ihn war. Der warme Körper des Älteren presste sich gegen seinen eigenen und weiche Lippen berührten Kakarottos. Diese kleine, beinahe unschuldige Berührung wirkte wie ein Stromschlag auf den Jüngeren und seine Arme schlangen sich um den anderen Körper. Er klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an den Prinzen, wollte diese seltsamen Gefühle so lange wie möglich spüren.

Etwas Feuchtes, das an seiner Unterlippe entlang streichelte, ließ ihn im erstem Moment zurückzucken, doch dann öffnete Kakarotto instinktiv seinen Mund, gewährte der fremden Zunge Zutritt.

Bejiita erkundete Kakarottos Mund neugierig, erschauderte- /So süß.../- und begann dann die andere Zunge zu einem stürmischen Spiel herauszufordern. Zögerlich ging der Jüngere darauf ein, stupste Vegeta immer wieder scheu an, um sich sofort wieder zurückzuziehen und sich erneut herausfordern zu lassen. Schließlich löste sich Bejiita von ihm, wenn auch nur wenige Millimeter, und rang schwer nach Atem, während seine Augen den Blick des ebenso atemlosen Kakarotto erneut gefangen nahmen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden küsste der Prinz ihn wieder, leidenschaftlicher und verlangender als zuvor und dieses Mal kam ihm die Zunge des Jüngeren willig und neugierig entgegen und Bejiita ließ seinen Schwanz daraufhin einmal hin und her peitschen, überrascht und begeistert von so viel Lernfähigkeit. Ein zufriedenes Schnurren wurde unterdrückt, als die Hände von Kakarotto vorsichtig und forschend über seinen Körper wanderten.

Die Wirbelsäule hinab, an den Seiten wieder hinauf, um danach wieder hinab zu gleiten und dieses Mal jeden Muskel zu erforschen und zu streicheln, jede Narbe auf dem muskulösen Rücken zu ertasten und zu liebkosen. Für einen Moment vergaß Bejiita das leidenschaftliche Zungenspiel, in das er verwickelt war, als diese teuflischen Hände dem Ansatz seines pelzigen Anhängsels gefährlich nahe kamen. „Nhhnn... ahhh..nhnn..........." Sein Rücken bog sich durch, in dem unbewussten Versuch das empfindliche Körperteil näher an die zärtlichen Finger zu bringen.

Kakarotto deutete diese Bewegung richtig und ein heftiges Zittern ließ durch den Körper des Prinzen, als sich eine Hand um den flauschigen Schwanz schloss und ihn einmal der Länge nach streichelte. Gerade als das letzte Härchen Fell Kakarottos Hand entglitten war und er erneut zufassen wollte, unterbrach der Prinz den Kuss endgültig und brachte seinen Schwanz schnell außer Reichweite, indem er ein Stückchen nach unten rutschte.

Kakarotto seufzte enttäuscht. Es war so aufregend gewesen, des Prinzen zu streicheln, zu sehen, wie dieser darauf reagierte. Doch aus dem Seufzen wurde schnell ein erregtes Keuchen als kleines Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilt wurden.  

„Be.... nhhnn..... jiita….. haahhannh…. Ohh jaaa…." Freche Zähne, die die sensible Haut neckten und ein Zunge, die sofort über die Bissstelle leckte, ein fester Biss an eine besonders empfindliche Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter und ein lautes Stöhnen, dass den Raum erfüllte.

An seinem Oberschenkel spürte der Prinz, dass sein ‚Opfer' inzwischen genauso hart war wie er. /Gott, warum machst du mich so an?/ Seine Hände glitten bewundernd über die weiche Haut, die sich über stahlharte Muskeln spannte. /Er fühlt sich so echt... so lebendig an... er benimmt sich nicht wie ein Second..../ Seine Zunge wanderte weiter nach unten suchte sich ihren Weg über die Brustmuskeln, machte dabei jedoch einen großen Bogen um die Brustwarzen, um schließlich einige Mal in den Bauchnabel einzutauchen.

Kakarottos Atmung war inzwischen unregelmäßig und sein Verstand komplett betäubt. Als Bejiita aufsah, blickte er in weit aufgerissene, vernebelte Augen. Nichts war mehr zu sehen von gewöhnlichen Leere. Nur unbändiges Verlangen und Lust. Seltsam. 

„Be....jiitaaaaa......."

„Sag das noch mal", hauchte der Saiyajin no Ouji lusttrunken und wie zufällig fanden seine Hände den Schwanz des Jüngeren und taten dasselbe wie Kakarotto kurz zuvor. Als dieser plötzlich von grellen Lichtblitzen auf seiner Netzhaut geblendet und von einem Gefühl unglaublicher Erregung überrollt wurde, konnte er nur noch den Kopf in den Nacken werfen und sich dem kleineren Körper über sich entgegenbiegen.

Bejiita trank diesen Anblick in sich hinein. Die geröteten Wangen, die fest geschlossenen Augen, die feuchten Lippen zu einem lautlosen Schrei geöffnet und die Haltung, die dem Prinzen Kakarottos Körper vollständig anbot- was der Ältere natürlich nicht ausschlug.

„NHHnnhhaHH..... Bejiiiitaaaa.... OHHhnhhhn..... tu.... bit..bitte tu das… nhhnnn….. noch maaal...."

Das ließ sich Bejiita nicht zwei Mal sagen und zerzauste das weiche Fell gründlich und der Jüngere bebete vor Lust. Muskulöse Beine schlangen sich um seine Taille, drückten den Prinzen enger gegen den heißen Körper des anderen, ließen ihn den Teil von Kakarottos Anatomie spüren, der am deutlichsten nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.       

„Uhnnnh... Kakarotto......" Der Third riss die Augen auf. Das war das erste Mal, dass der Prinz ihn beim Namen nannte.... er hörte sich so gut an aus Bejiitas Mund... „Bi-bitte, mein Prinz... nhnnn...."

„Was, Kakarotto?", schnurrte Bejiita grinsend und begann die sensiblen Brustwarzen des Anderen mit der Zunge zu attackieren. Kakarotto wimmerte leise und bog sich seinem Prinzen entgegen.

„Meehhrrrrr......" Dieses eine Wort, eine seltsame Mischung aus Stöhnen und Schnurren verursachte bei Bejiita eine Gänsehaut und ließ ihn leise aufstöhnen. Zum ersten Mal brach der Prinz den Hautkontakt, um sich aufzusetzen. Er nahm Kakarottos Hand und zog diesen ebenfalls in die kniende Position.

Der Jüngere hatte aber weder den Willen noch die Kraft sich aufrecht zu halten, sondern ließ sich schwach nach vorne gegen Bejiitas Schulter fallen. Leise miauend begann er instinktiv am Hals seines Prinzen zu lecken und der leicht salzige Geschmack erweckte seine Lebensgeister wieder. Eifrig begann er seinen Prinzen an dieser Stelle zu liebkosen und saugte so lange an dessen Hals, bis kleine rote Flecken zurück blieben.

„HnnNHhnnn.... tie....hahhha.... tiefer.....", stöhnte der Saiyajin no Ouji mit geschlossenen Augen, erneut überrascht von der unerwarteten Reaktion seines Spielgefährten. Folgsam wanderten Kakarottos Lippen etwas tiefer um sich um die bereits harten Nippel von Bejiita zu schließen und sie mit einer Mischung aus zartem Knabbern und festen Saugen zu verwöhnen.

„N-nnnicht... dahhhh......" Der Prinz war inzwischen kaum noch in der Lage sich vernünftig zu artikulieren. Normalerweise führte er den Tanz, ließ nicht zu, dass sein Partner in diese Machtposition kam, aber bei Kakarotto war es anders. Bejiita wollte von ihm verwöhnt werden, wollte sich für einen kurzen Moment dem Gefühl, dominiert zu werden, hingeben. Und es tat so gut....

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns ließ Kakarotto widerwillig von den Brustwarzen seines Prinzens ab und sah an dem perfekten Köper hinab auf die Erektion zwischen Bejiitas muskulösen Beinen. Schüchtern nährte sich Kakarotto der Eichel und leckte kurz über die feuchte Spitze, nahm die Flüssigkeit von dort auf und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Sein Stöhnen vermischte sich mit dem des Älteren und er ließ seine Zunge einmal vom Ansatz des Schaftes bis hinauf zur Eichel gleiten, umkreiste diese ein paar Mal und küsste sich dann, bevor er begann nach und nach immer mehr von der Männlichkeit des Prinzen in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.

Bejiitas Kopf fiel in den Nacken- die Augen fest geschlossen- und seine Hände krallten sich fest in Kakarottos dichtes, schwarzes Haar. Versuchten den Kopf schneller weiter hinunter zu drücken, doch der Jünger hielt dagegen. „JAaahhh....nhhhnnnhh..... ooHH..... Kami, Jaa..."

Von der heftigen Reaktion seines Prinzen ermutigt nahm Kakarotto schließlich sein ganzen Glied auf und während er langsam begann an Bejiita zu saugen, wanderte eine Hand um die schmale Taille des Prinzen, fing den wild umhertanzenden Schwanz ein und massierte die Haut unter dem Fell. Der Griff in seinen Haaren wurde härter und Bejiita begann seine Hüfte heftig vor und zurück zu bewegen.

Als sein Instinkt ihm sagte, dass der Prinz kurz vor seinem Orgasmus stand, riss sich Kakarotto los, um sich gleich darauf eng an den bebenden Körper des Älteren zu drücken, um auf seine eigene Härte aufmerksam zu machen. „Mehr?" fragte er heiser, ohne genau zu wissen, worum er bat, und Bejiitas Kopf rollte nach vorne.

Aus halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern betrachtete er Kakarotto, versuchte trotz vernebelten Geistes die Bedeutung dieses Wortes zu verstehen und seine Beschwerde, weil sein Spielgefährte so plötzlich von ihm abgelassen hatte, blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als ihre Erektionen aneinander gepresst wurden. Als endlich doch zu ihm durchsickerte, wonach Kakarotto fragte, erzitterte Bejiita heftig. Normalerweise bestimmte er, mit wem er schlief und mit wem nicht. Seine jeweiligen Partner fügten sich für gewöhnlich. Nie hatte jemand darum gebeten, genommen zu werden. „Oh Gott, ja...... mehrrrrr...."

Ohne zu wissen, wie ihm geschah fand sich Kakarotto plötzlich auf allen vieren wieder, den Prinzen hinter sich. Neugierig wendete er den Kopf um sehen, was als nächstes kam und sein Herz und seine Atmung stockten in dem Moment, in dem er Bejiitas Erektion an seinem Hinterteil spürte.

Dem unerklärlichen Bedürfnis, vorsichtig zu sein, folgend, drang der Prinz nur langsam in den jungfräulichen Körper seines Partners ein und hielt nach der vollständigen Vereinigung schwer keuchend inne. Er studierte Kakarottos Gesicht aufmerksam, suchte nach Anzeichen von Schmerz. Und als der Ältere fündig wurde, zwang er sich zur Ruhe, beugte sich vor und hauchte beruhigende Worte in das Ohr des Jüngeren. Langsam entspannte sich Kakarottos  Körper und gewöhnte sich an das Gefühl der Verschmelzung.

Bejiitas Zunge leckte rau über den Hals des Anderen und seine Zähne liebkosten die empfindliche Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter, bis er spürte, dass sich Kakarotto seinem Schoß entgegendrängte. Ein Schauder der Erregung durchlief ihn und er begann sich langsam zu bewegen.

Schon nach dem zweiten Stoß traf er einen Punkt in Kakarotto, der diesen Sterne sehen ließ. Er warf aufstöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken und kam Bejiita heftiger entgegen. „OHhh.. Kamiii.... härter.... nhhnnnhannahh..... Bejiitaaahh....nimm... nhhnnhn... mich härterrr......oh bitte...." Der Prinz keuchte laut auf- /Kami, wie mich das anmacht..../ - und erfüllte den Wunsch seines Spielgefährten. Während er mehr Kraft in seine Stöße legte, hauchte er Kakarotto: „Sag noch einmal meinen Namen!" ins Ohr.

Der Jüngere kam dieser Bitte augenblicklich nach und der Name des Prinzen floss in allen Varianten über seine Lippen. Als kehliges Stöhnen, atemloses Keuchen, zittriges Wimmern. Bejiita bebte vor Lust und im selben Moment als Kakarottos Arme nachgaben, versagte ihm auch seine Stimme den Dienst und er konnte nichts weiter tun als zu versuchen seinen Körper mit ausreichend Sauerstoff zu versorgen und Bejiita hart entgegenzukommen.

Sein Unterkörper wurde durch einen harten Griff an seiner Hüfte daran gehindert, ebenfalls auf das Bett zu sinken. Kakarottos Augen waren fest geschlossen, seine Stimme weit jenseits des Punktes, an dem sie noch fähig war, das Verlangen ihres Besitzers zu artikulieren und ihre Körper- mit Sauerstoff chronisch unterversorgt- waren schweißnass.

Kakarotto spürte wie sich sein Prinz in ihm rieb und mit jedem Stoß seinen Sweet Spot traf, ihn vollständig ausfüllte. Es war zuviel Lust, um noch irgendwie verarbeitet zu werden, eine Sicherung nach der anderen löste sich von ihrem Platz und er gab sich Bejiita mit all seiner Leidenschaft hin. Das heisere Stöhnen hinter ihm war ihm Anreiz genug, alle Hemmungen zu überwinden.

Eine Hand, die seine pochende Erektion hart umfasste und auf und ab glitt, ließ Kakarotto endgültig mit einem heiseren Schrei und Bejiitas Namen auf den Lippen kommen. Einen Moment später folgte ihm der Saiyajin no Ouji in die Seligkeit, als er spürte, wie sich die festen Muskeln um ihn herum rhythmisch zusammenzogen und es selbst für ihn unmöglich wurde, sich zu beherrschen. 

Schwer nach Atem ringend blieben sich aufeinander liegen und versuchten, nach ihren Orgasmus langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen. Und in diesem Moment, in diesen Zustand zwischen Trance und klarem Verstand- den Körper des anderen auf sich spürend und das leise Keuchen nahe seinem Ohr hörend- wurde Kakarotto plötzlich klar, warum sein Herz in der Nähe des Prinzen immer so schnell schlug, warum er sich so sehr nach Aufmerksamkeit von Bejiita sehnte.

Er liebte ihn.

Die Erkenntnis traf Kakarotto mit der Wucht eines Steinschlages und machte es ihm für einige Sekunden unmöglich sich zu bewegen oder zu atmen. 

-Kann eine Maschine lieben?-

Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? War er wirklich so rettungslos in den Saiyajin no Ouji verliebt, wie sein Herz es ihm einreden wollte? In der Zwischenzeit hatte auch Bejiita zu sich zurückgefunden und rutschte langsam von den Jüngeren hinunter, um ihn anschließend nachdenklich zu mustern.

Kakarotto drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite und als er den Blick hob, begegnete er Bejiitas forschenden Augen. Siedend heiß fiel ihm ein, dass er sich während ihres Liebesspiel ganz und gar nicht wie ein Second benommen hatte. Er hatte zugelassen, dass seine Maske fiel, durchsichtig wurde und hatte sich so benommen wie sein Herz und sein Instinkt es von ihm verlangt hatten.

Und der Prinz war nicht dumm. Sicher konnte er eins und eins zusammenzählen. Und dann? Wie würde er reagieren? Was würde aus Kakarotto werden? Dessen Herz schlug bis zum Hals als er tapfer dem nachdenklichen Blick des Prinzen stand hielt und nicht einmal versuchte, die Maske wieder an ihren Platz zu rücken. Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte er als Third erkannt werden. Wollte diese Schauspielerei endlich aufgeben können. Wollte seine Liebe nicht anlügen.

Dann schien Bejiita zu einem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein. Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich Kakarotto eine feuchte Strähne aus den Augen. Der Jüngere schluckte nervös und seine Augen begannen sich unruhig über das Gesicht des Prinzen zu bewegen. 

/Ich weiß, dass du sehen kannst, was ich bin. Deine Augen verraten es. Nur- hast du den Mut dir selbst gegenüber etwas Unmögliches zuzugeben? Mein Prinz, ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass du der Einzige bist, der mich aus meiner Einsamkeit retten kann. Wir können uns gegenseitig retten. Bitte.... bitte sieh mich an ohne den Second sehen zu wollen....../

Schließlich zog Bejiita seine Hand zurück und seufzte. „Schade, dass du nur eine Maschine bist." Er schlang seinen Schwanz wieder um seine Taille und rollte sich zum Schlafen zusammen. Wenige Minuten später verrieten gleichmäßige Atemzüge, dass der Prinz eingeschlafen war.

Diese letzten sieben Worte hatten Kakarotto härter und schmerzhafter getroffen, als es ein Kiblast direkt ins Herz vermocht hätte. Lähmende Kälte breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und sein Herz begann sich schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen, bis es schließlich in Flammen zu stehen schien und der Schmerz Kakarotto den Atem raubte.

Und die Nähe des schlafenden Prinzen machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Hastig stand der Third auf, zog sich an und verließ auf wackeligen Beinen das Gemach. Da er nicht ungesehen an den Wachen vorbei kommen würde, lief er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er sah nicht mehr den prachtvollen Schmuck der Wände, spürte nichts mehr von der königlichen Atmosphäre dieses Flügels. Er war nur noch auf der Flucht vor einem Schmerz, den er nicht abschütteln konnte, weil er ihn in sich trug.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit kam er in einen älteren Teil des Schlosses, der weniger prachtvoll und nicht so hell erleuchtet war. Erschöpft und zutiefst in seiner empfindlichen Seele verletzt, ließ er sich gegen eine der Wände sinken und an ihr herabrutschen. Dankbar für die Dunkelheit drücke er sich in den Schatten einer Ecke und blieb dort zitternd knien.

Kakarotto hatte es gewagt, hatte einen Schritt auf die Welt der Lebewesen zu machen und der Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen entsagen wollen. Er hatte sich seine Liebe für den Prinzen eingestanden und diese Gefühle zugelassen. Hatte seinem Liebsten das größte Geschenk gemacht, das er geben konnte: seine Jungfräulichkeit. Und Bejiita hatte der erste Saiyajin sein sollen, der erfuhr, dass Kakarotto kein gewöhnlicher Second war.

Doch der Prinz hatte die Augen verschlossen, Kakarotto zurückgewiesen, ihn an den Platz zurückgestoßen, an dem er zu stehen hatte. Hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen und der unschuldigen, unerfahrenen Seele, die sich zum ersten Mal für jemanden öffnen wollte, tiefe Wunden zugefügt.

/Wenn nicht einmal Bejiita ein lebendiges Wesen in mir sieht, wer soll es dann? Bin ich also dazu verdammt, auf ewig verkannt zu bleiben? Und meine Liebe? Wird sie jemals erwidert werden? Wohl kaum. Wer liebt schon einen dummen, nutzlosen Blechhaufen wie mich? Ich wünschte, ich wäre niemals in diese grausame, ignorante Welt gesetzt worden- allein und auf mich gestellt..../

Kakarottos Hand krampfte sich über seinem Herzen in den Stoff des Gi. /Es tut so weh.... ich sehne mich nach Erlösung von dieser Qual.../ Seine Augen brannten und schließlich konnte er nicht länger dagegen ankämpfen und Tränen rannen ungehindert über seine Wangen und tropften auf den kalten Boden. Stumme Zeugen eines verletzen Herzens und einer verwundeten Seele, die aufgrund von lebenslanger Gefühlskälte und Verachtung bluteten. Und Zeichen der Trauer um ein junges Leben, das kaum begonnen wurde und doch schon sinnlos erscheint, und um eine Liebe, die niemals die Chance bekommen wird, zu erblühen.

- Kann eine Maschine weinen?-

--- Owari ----

Was eine Fortsetzung betrifft, lasse ich mit mir bei ausreichend Kommis verhandeln ^^

P.S. Wer an Fantasy interessiert ist, kann ja auch mal auf fictionpress.net meine Story lesen und bewerten (auf dieser Seite benutze ich den Nickname „Dragon of Destiny")

Kennt jemand das Spiel „Dark Cloud" für die PS2? Nein? Auch nicht schlimm. Ihr könnt aber trotzdem mal in die Story „Für immer dein" von Federvieh lesen (Game, Dark Cloud). Lohnt sich wirklich!


End file.
